What's Your Answer?
by vivi-rocks-soks
Summary: Inuyasha wants to ask Kagome to marry him. But what will stop him? Kagome becoming sick and being sent to the hospital or Hojo beating him to it. what happens when both men come face to face? Who will win Kagome's heart and hand in marrage?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is about to make a huge decision in his life. He's gonna make his move on Kagome. But will Hojo beat him to the punch. And what will happen when Kagome falls terribly ill. Will Inuyasha still make his move or will he stand idly be as he watches that woman he loves slip through his hands. It's my first fanfic so please bear with me! > 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**What's Your Answer?**

Chapter 1

"YOU GOING TO WHA…" yelled Marko just as a certain half demons hand muffled him. They fell backwards from their seated position. THUD! The ground shook as they hit. The thud made Kagome stir in her sleep. Inuyasha and Miroku froze with tension as they watched her toss around, and then settle back down into her sleep.

"SHUT UP! You're going to wake the others," whispered Inuyasha. He sat back against a tree and stared into the campfire. Then he switched his gaze from the fire to Kagome.

She was sleeping under the branches of the tree Inuyasha leaned against. He scanned over her details. From her silky raven hair to her how her cheeks were slightly colored pink to her scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla. He noticed that a tendril of her hair was in her face. He reached over and carefully brushed it behind her ear. He touched her cheek and felt her smooth skin under his fingers. She moved slightly to one side to the other. When she settled a bit, she smiled as if she was having a sweet dream.

Inuyahsa blushed a little and quickly sat back in his usual way, with his legs crossed Indian style and his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono. He looked over at Miroku and found a sly smirk on the monk's face. Inuyasha felt his face going crimson. He turned his head so fast that he could have given himself whiplash. Through the corner of his eye, he looked back over a Kagome as the campfire light flickered upon her face.

Inuyasha and Kagome have been on again off again for the past six years. They have told each other that they love each other, but because of their short tempers they always end up fighting. But every time they get into a fight they always get back together and act like nothing ever happened. It works for them, however I wouldn't recommend that kind of relationship for anyone else.

"Now tell me Inuyasha, when exactly did you decide to do this?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha stared at the campfire. He almost didn't answer Miroku's question. " It's been almost five years since the jewel was put together and almost six years that Kagome and I have been together. She's nineteen years old now and if I don't do this now it might be to late later. I-I love her…… and I want to be with her," said Inuyasha.

Miroku looked over at Sango and sighed. "You have a lot of courage my friend. To take on such a large commitment… and knowing that she might reject your offer. I commend you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha fell anime style. His leg twitched. "Well thanks for the pep talk," said Inuyasha as he was getting up from his fall, "but now that you mention it…. I don't know what I would do if she says no." He tilted his head back and looked up at the tree, he looked through the branches and the leafs; and saw the moon. It gleamed as bright as the sun, even though it was almost the nigh of the new moon. 'Tomorrow night I'll be human. That's when I'll ask Kagome to marry me' thought Inuyasha.

The night eased by slowly. Miroku and Inuyasha were half asleep when they heard rustling a small distance from camp. Both men stood quickly. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sniffed the air. 'I recognize the scent, but I can't remember who it belongs to,' thought Inuyasha. He growled and cracked his knuckles awaiting the approaching danger.

Miroku readied to attack with his staff. The jingling of his staff woke Kagome. Yes, the soft jingling of the monk's staff woke her. Not Miroku yelling at the top of his lungs. Not the minor earthquake of both full grown men hitting the ground, but this! THIS! I guess this just proves that Kagome is a strange person.

Kagome turned over on her stomach in her sleeping and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at Inuyasha and Miroku. She saw how they were standing, full of tension and ready to kill whatever came their way. "What's going on you guys?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again. "Something's trying to sneak up on us," snarled Inuyasha. Kagome got up out of her sleeping bag stood behind Inuyasha.

"What's a girl got to do for a good nights sleep around here?' asked Sango as she woke up from the rustling. Kilala stated to hiss. She transformed from her small cute form to her huge cat form. Sango got up from where she was sleeping and went to stand behind her friends. The group readied themselves for whatever came their way.

The rustling got closer and closer to the group of travelers. A near by bush began to tremble. A figure began to emerge from the shadow. "It's been a while since I saw you guys last. It took me a while to find you," said the figure as it stepped out closer to the group. The figure stood almost four feet tall as he stood in front of the group. His orange hair tied back into a ponytail, adorned with a turquoise ribbon.

"Shippo!" yelled the group. Kagome ran up to hug her fox demon friend. Shippo had stayed in the same village the group had stayed in and past through. He had fallen in love with one of the young village girls named Misuki. It's been a year since the last saw their small friend. "How's it been squirt?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah Shippo. Last time we saw you, you and that girl, Misuki, were doing pretty well." Said Sango.

Shippo froze with tension as he tried to remember the horrific event. Kilala jump on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Shippo petted her head.

They all sat around the campfire later that night and drank freshly brewed tea. It was silent until the monk decided to ask, "So tell us Shippo, why aren't you in the village with Misuki?" Shippo looked down at his cup of tea. He didn't answer Miroku's question right away. "Everything way fine until a few months ago. A huge snake demon came down from a near by mountain and demanded a monthly sacrifices or he would destroy everything in his path. The villagers refused and sent their best men to kill the demon." Was Shippo's answer.

"So what happened after that?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, don't leave us in this suspense!" said Inuyasha

Still looking down at his teacup he continued his story. "The men were gone for two days. On the third day...the snake demon came into the village and started to kill and burn everything and everyone. The men managed to weaken the demon, but that didn't stop it. Many of the villagers, they were killed by the masses. Those who lived began to run. I-I-I tried….really did! But I couldn't protect her. In the end I sent Misuki with a family that was running away. I stayed to fight, but after it was over, I couldn't find her anywhere…" he broke off. His body was shocking violently at the memories.

Kagome reached over and began to stroke his head, trying to comfort her friend. The others were still taken away by his story. No one said anything for a while. Kagome was the one who broke the silence, "It'll be okay Shippo. You're with people who will protect you now." Shippo looked up at Kagome and smiled trying to hold back his tears. Then he went wide eyed as he looked at Kagome's face more closely.

"You sick Kagome? You look kind of flustered," said Shippo. The others turned their attention to Kagome. Inuyasha remembered that earlier that night, when he saw color in her cheeks. Kagome sweat dropped anime style because of all the new attention. "Come to think of it, you do look a bit pale. Maybe you should lay down a bit," said Sago.

"I'm fine. My throat is a bit dry but that's all. I'll drink some more tea. Everything's fine," protested Kagome. She sipped some her tea. Everyone seemed to relax a bit or more, everyone except Inuyasha. He didn't believe her for a second.

--------------------------------------LaTeR tHaT NiGhT---------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were asleep behind a couple of trees; separately of course! Shippo and Kilala were asleep on Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome went and place a blanket on Shippo, so he wouldn't be cold. After that Kagome went and sat close to the fire. Inuyasha leaned against a tree. He was on guard duty and Kagome was "keeping him company."

"Here. You seem cold," said Inuyasha as he gave Kagome his fire rat kimono. Kagome didn't look up or even thank him; she just rapped herself in his kimono and smiled. He sat next to her and leaned in close to her face. She blushed crimson and asked, "What is it, Inuyasha?" He leaned in even closer than before, about an inch away from Kagome's lip that he was trying his hardest not to kiss. Instead he touched his forehead to hers. "You've got a fever. Why did you lie to the others about this," said Inuyasha.

"I didn't lie. I told you that I had a sore throat. That's all I have," protested Kagome. Inuyasha still didn't seem to believe her. "I think I'll get some sleep now," said Kagome, rising to her feet, "See you…" Kagome trailed off.

She started to cough. Her coughing got drier and weezier. "See! I knew that you were sick!" snarled Inuyasha. Kagome's coughing continued; it kept getting worse and worse. She fell to her knees and tried covering her mouth to muzzle her coughing. Inuyasha reached over and put his hand on her shoulder; he sniffed the air and whirled her around so they were face to face.

Kagome was covering her mouth to muffle her coughing. "Kagome let me see your hands! NOW!" yelled Inuyasha as he forced her hands away from her face. He went into shock at the sight of her hands. They were covered in blood! He looked up at her face and saw that some blood was dripping from the edge of her mouth. "Inuyasha… I-I don't know what's going on. I'm scared…. please….help me," whimpered Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome cried into his chest, her bloody hands now stained Inuyasha's shirt. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Kagome. I'll take you home, so nothing will hurt you," said Inuyasha.

'You gotta hold on! Don't die on me now! I need you in my life. I love you!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there my peoples! Sorry it took so long but here you are...CHAPTER 2! i think i added a bit more details in this one. Hope ya'll like it! Don't be mad at me if you don't like. I tried! So please don't yell at me. > **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER2**

Inuyasha made Kagome lay against a tree while he went to get her things. He went to where her sleeping bag was and started collecting her things and putting them in her backpack. While he was putting her things away a small red book fell out of her bag. He picked it up and read the title: Diary: Property of Kagome H.

He knew that she would be mad if he read it, but he couldn't help himself. He took the book and stashed it in his robe. Then he went back to Kagome. He flung her backpack on and carefully wrapped her in his fire rat robe kimono and picked her up bridal style.

He was about to leave when he heard someone moving around behind him. He turned his head and saw that it was Shippo. "Where are you going Inuyasha? And what's wrong with Kagome?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha didn't answer right away; he just looked at him. Trying to explain the situation without making him worry. "Kagome's sick," he answered, "I'm taking her to Kiade's for some medicinal herbs. We'll be back in a few days." And with that he was off. Running through the forest as fast as he could, but still making sure that Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha ran for about three hours straight before he reached the bone eaters well. It was dawn when they got there. The sun had just started to shine through the trees. Inuyasha gingerly walked over to the well, and then he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at the woman in his arms. "If you're tired then take a brake. I'll be alright," said Kagome. She looked as if she had just woken up. Inuyasha didn't feel like arguing with her so he just nodded. He laid Kagome down under a tree and watched her until she was asleep again. Then he remembered Kagome's diary.

He sat behind the tree that Kagome slept under. This way she wouldn't see him reading it if she woke up. He reached into his kimono and took out the book. He opened it to a random page and began reading the entry.

_April 24_

_ Today was a sad and happy day. Shippo has decided that he is going to stay in this village with an herb farmer. He says that he's in love with a young village girl named Misuki. She's a beautiful girl. She has soft brown curls and a cute smile. We all discussed it and we decided that it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed. I'm going to miss him so much. He's like a second brother to me. I can't believe that Shippo's in love at such a young age. It's great feeling! I remember the day I realized I was in love with Inuyasha. I was sitting under the sacred tree. Mom told me that dad propose to her under that very tree. I want the same thing. For the man I love to ask me to marry him under that tree. I want it to be Inuyasha who asks. But I doubt he'll ask me. It's not like him to prepare for something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if Hojo beat him to it. I guess I can't help that I'm in love with him. We got into a fight a little while ago. Over letting Shippo stay here. It was a stupid fight too! He's just so hot headed sometimes. He went out for a walk some time ago. I guess he went to cool off. And maybe the fact that I gave him so many sit commands made him lose it even more. I think he's back from his walk because I hear someone out side of my room so I think I'll stop here._

_ 3 Kagome_

Inuyasha felt a bit embraced at the way Kagome described him. He remembered the night in her diary. He had come into Kagome's room to apologize (**author note:** the group was staying at the richest home in the village as the usual did). He apologized to her but he didn't leave her room right after that. They ended up fighting _again_ after they apologized.

-----------------------------------------------**_Flash back_**-----------------------------------------------

"Why do we always have to argue about the stupidest things!" yelled Kagome

"Don't ask me! You're the one who starts it!" yelled back Inuyasha.

"DO NOT!"

"Well I'm not going to sit here and listen to you nag wench!"

"Well if that's how you feel than I don't know why we're even together!

"Fine then! I'm out of here! Hojo's probably still waiting for you back home why don't you go and be with him!"

Inuyasha walked toward the door. He slid it open with force, almost breaking it in the process. Kagome just sat on the floor still shaking from anger. He was already out the door and about to close it when he heard, "INUYASHA!"

He turned around and felt Kagome's lips brush against his. He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They stood there in the hallway for about twenty seconds. Kagome was the one who broke the kiss. "We shouldn't stand out in the hall. Let's go inside," said Kagome. Inuyasha was in a total daze when Kagome broke the kiss. He said, "Okay." They walked back into Kagome's room. Inuyasha closed the door behind them.

**Author note:** don't none of you go thinking that they did anything nasty! Kagome's only eighteen years old for gosh sakes! PERVERTS! Anyways back to the story! -

The lovely couple made out for about half an hour before Shippo interrupted them. They were surprised for a second by him knocking on the door. Kagome quickly rose to her feet to answer the door. "What is it Shippo?" asked Kagome barely opening the door so he wouldn't see Inuyasha in her room. "Um…diner's ready. You should come and eat. Um….Kagome…do you know if Inuyasha is back yet?' said and asked Shippo. Kagome shook her head, pretending she knew nothing. "Oh" is all Shippo said before he ran off down the hall.

Kagome closed the door and turned toward Inuyasha. "Let's go eat." Inuyasha got up and put his hand inside his robe, "Yeah let's go. I'm starving." They left hand in hand toward the dinning room.

------------------------------------------**_End Flashback_**-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed at the memory. Now he knew how Kagome wanted someone to ask her to for marriage. He was about to turn to another page of the diary when he heard Kagome coughing again. He quickly stashed the book in this shirt and ran over to her side to make sure that she was okay. Her coughing was softer then before, but Inuyasha didn't want to take any chances.

"We got to get you home Kagome!" snarled as he picked her up and started running to the well. He jumped in the bone eaters well and landed on the other side. He ran out of the temple and started for the main house. As he passed the sacred tree he stopped for a brief moment. He looked down at the women in his arms then continued on.

"Hey mom! Look its Inuyasha and Kagome!" yelled Sota from the living room. He was looking out the window. Next thing he knew. Inuyasha had kicked the front door down. "What's going on?" asked Grandpa and Mrs. Higarashi as they arrived at the scene. Inuyasha went into the living room and laid Kagome down on the couch very carefully. By now she was breathing heavy. Then he placed her things on the coffee table. Inuyasha placed his hand on her forehead and brushed her bangs away from her face. "Is there something wrong with her?" asked Kagome's mom.

"She's got a fever…." said Inuyasha.

"Well that's not to bad, huh mom?" asked Sota.

"That's not all," said Inuyasha, "she's been coughing…….and when she does…..she coughs up a lot of blood." Kagome's mom froze with fear. He clutched his fist and punched the wall. Angry that he couldn't do anything to help the woman that he loved. "Sota go grab the thermometer! Grandpa go get a pillow and a cold compress! NOW!" yelled Mrs. Higarashi. She went and put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at her. "You did all you could, don't worry Inuyasha. Leave it to us now."

Sota and Grandpa returned with the supplies. Grandpa lifted Kagome's head and placed a pillow under it. Sota put the cold compress on her forehead and put the electric thermometer in her mouth. Inuyasha sat down next to her as he watched her family run around looking for supplies to ease her pain.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The electric thermometer went off, telling everyone that the thermometer was ready to be read. Grandpa took it out of Kagome's mouth. He looked at the thermometer and went wide-eyed. He dropped it and ran to go get the phone. Mrs. Higarashi picked up the thermometer and told Sota to go get something out his room. The thermometer read 105.9 degrees.

After about five minutes of Grandpa's phone call, ambulance sirens were heard from a distance. "What's going on!" asked Inuyasha. Sota looked up at him and said, "They're taking her to the hospital. She's going to get medical attention 'cause of her high fever and coughing." Inuyasha only stood by as they put Kagome on a stretcher and started to put her in the ambulance. Sota looked up at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes were filled with concern and sadness.

"Here. You'll need these if you want to go with my sister," said Sota as he handed him a hat and a pair of shoes. He also gave him Kagome's backpack. "It's extra clothes for Kagome and some for you too. You might want to change at the hospital so you don't stick out so much," said Grandpa. Inuyasha nodded, and then he put on the hat and shoes and jumped in next to Kagome. They drove away and the Higarashi watched. "What now mom?" asked Sota. Her eyes were filling with tears, just ready to blow. "We pray."

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand in the ambulance. Her breathing got worse and her skin grew pail. He tightened his grip on her hand. He held her hand the whole way to the hospital and wouldn't let go. When the reached Japan Memorial Hospital he was force to let go as they wheeled her off to the emergency room.

Back in the Feudal Era - 

The others of Inuyasha's gang were on their way to Lady Kiade's hut. They're all riding on Kilala, as she soared through the sky. "I hope Kagome's doing okay," said Shippo. Miroku and Sango nodded as they descended from the sky toward Kiade's village. "You don't suppose Inuyasha will be mad at us for coming, do you?" asked Miroku.

"Of course not! We just want Kagome to be okay," said Shippo.

"Shippo's right," said Sango, "we have as much a right to see her as Inuyasha does." Miroku sighed and sweated anime style. When they landed the group hopped of their demon friend. Kilala turned back into her little cute self and followed the group into the hut. Lady Kiade was sitting next to a pot a stew on the fire when she saw the travelers come in. "What beings ye young travelers here," asked Kiade. The group looked at each other with puzzled looks. "Well we came to see how Kagome was doing. Inuyasha brought her by last night," said Sango. This time Kiade was the one with the confused look. "I do not know what you are talking about. Inuyasha and Kagome haven't come tot this village at all." They were now starting to worry. What if something happened to them? What was so wrong with Kagome that Inuyasha had to take her away?

"If Inuyasha said that Kagome was sick. Where else could her take her for help?" asked Miroku.

"He could have taken her back to her time," said Shippo.

"You might be right about that," said Miroku.

"We shouldn't worry then. If Kagome is back home than she's safe right?" asked and said Sango.

The group sighed. That was probably where they were. And they knew that Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to Kagome. But they couldn't shake the feeling that something was big was going to happen. "Well if you would like to stay and wait for their return you may stay here," said Kiade. They nodded and sat down to eat lunch with the priest. All except for Shippo, he went to the bone eaters well and sat on the edge of it. 'I hope everything's okay over there' thought Shippo. He sat there and just looked down the well wishing he could go to Kagome's time and make sure she was okay.

Kilala then joined him. She sat down next to him and nuzzled her head against his leg. Shippo smiled a small smile. He almost forced it because he was still worried. He remembered the how Inuyasha hesitated to answer his question about Kagome. He remembered Kagome's appearance. She looked as if she was having trouble breathing and he remembered the color in her cheeks. "She's okay. I know she is. Right Kilala?" said Shippo. The small demon just purred as she looked up at her friend.

Back in the Modern Era 

"Doctor! We need to get this girl oxygen right away!"

"Then get her some! You've got hands!"

"Well excuse me! I'm to busy giving her IV!"

"Stop arguing and help this girl!"

"Get her to x-rays. We need to find the cause of her bleeding."

"Her fever hasn't gone down!"

"Where's her family? Have them fill out this form!"

A nurse came and handed Mrs. Higarashi a clipboard of medical sheets that needed to be filled out. Kagome's family arrived to the hospital about twenty minutes after the ambulance. They had been there for only an hour. Grandpa had set up his own shrine in the waiting room and began to pray. Sota was in the restroom helping Inuyasha get dress into something that wouldn't make people stare.

"Just put your leg though the there," said Sota.

"Why do you wear these…these… what are these things called again?" snarled Inuyasha.

"They're boxers! And now that you're done with those, put on the pants,"

"Okay………I got them on. How do I look now?"

"Well….you would draw attention to your self now. Just make sure you keep your hat on."

Inuyasha was wearing some slightly baggy jeans, a red pinstriped button down long sleeve shirt, regular tennis shoes and a red and white hat. He looked just like a normal guy, and except for the white hair he was looked great.

He and Sota walked back to the waiting room with the rest of the family. He sat down next to Kagome's mom. "You look great Inuyasha," she said. He just sat there, staring at the floor. The scent of rubbing alcohol flooded his nose. The sound of silence interrupted by pages on the loudspeaker and soft footsteps that echoed. Grandpa and Sota prayed for Kagome's well being. All of a sudden, Inuyasha remembered Kagome's diary. He had put it in her backpack while he was changing. He went through the backpack until he found the small red book. "I'm going for a walk," said Inuyasha as he left down the hall with book in hand.

He walked around for about ten minutes before he found a familiar scent. It was Kagome's scent. He followed it until he found her room. He opened the thick wooden door and found her sleeping in bed with needles in her arms and covered with a thin white sheet. He walked over to her slowly, observing her condition. She had regained some of her color and she seemed to be breathing normally again. He noticed there was a chair in the corner of the room. He kissed Kagome on the forehead and stroked her hair. Then he went and sat in the chair. He started to flip through the diary until he found the last entry. He opened it wide and started to read it. He noticed the date was about a week ago.

_May 24_

_ Today was a really weird day. I know Inuyasha's going to mad if he finds out, butIwent to the movies with Hojo today. It was only two friends going to the movies. THAT'S ALL IT WAS! He was acting weird after the movie. We went out to dinner too! It seemed like a pretty normal night. It was like the last time we went out. Inuyasha and I had broken up and Hojo asked me out. So I went along. Half way through the night Inuyasha showed up and demanded to let me leave with him or he would rip out Hojo's eyes. Inuyasha and I got back together when we got to my apartment. I can't turn to Inuyasha now though. I have to make this decision on my own. Tonight after diner with Hojo he asked me to marry him. I can't answer that now. I have to go back to the Feudal Era and think it over. This way he won't be able to find me. I have to make a huge decision on my own and it scares me. Whatever I pick someone will end up with a broken heart._

It was a short entry but it made a huge impact on Inuyasha. He balled his fist and punch the wall. He threw the book against the wall too. He got up and walked over to the foot of Kagome's bed. He gripped the edge of the frame and nearly broke it off. His bangs covered his eyes that were now filling up with tears. He wouldn't let them fall. 'If she wants to be with him that's fine! I don't care!' thought Inuyasha. He was lying to himself.

He stood in the same position for about five minutes. All of sudden someone walked into the room. Inuyasha looked up and came face to face with Hojo.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**what's gonna happen next?**

**You'll have to wait till next time people!**

**Have a great day!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!Sorry it took so long for me to update my story but i've been so busy with stuff for school. I'M SO SORRY!**

**bows down like a gaisha Please forgive me! I am truly sorry!**

**This chapter is like _way_ shorter then the other two. sorry but i've been having writters block. So i hope ya'll like it!**

**When we last left it Hojo and Inuyasha had meet face to face with each other! What conflict with reveal itself...you'll just have to read and find out!**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 3

"What are you doing here?" snarled Inuyasha.

"I've come to see my fiancée," responded Hojo.

Inuyasha lost it in that very second. He jumped across the room and grabbed Hojo by the collar of the shirt. Inuyasha pulled him about and inch off the ground and set his free hand so it looked like he was going to rip Hojo's face off. "Don't you ever call her that! She's not you fiancée!" yelled Inuyasha. Hojo gave Inuyasha a smirk. Inuyasha seemed a bit surprised at the other man's reaction. He slowly set Hojo down. As the overly cocky man fixed his collar he cleared his throat. "I've changed a lot since our last encounter."

"I know that you asked Kagome to marry her," said Inuyasha as he turned his attention back to Kagome. He looked at her face's details. Her cheeks that were once always rosy were now pale. "And what do you plan you do about my asking Kagome to marry me?" asked Hojo. Inuyasha looked him square in the eye and said, "Simple. Kagome doesn't love you so it won't be that hard for me." Inuyasha then turned his attention back at Kagome. He then looked down at her hand. It had an IV needle in it leading to a pouch of some liquid suspended above her. All of a sudden he saw her hand twitch. He rushed over to her side, knocking Hojo into the wall in the process.

Kagome's hand twitched again. Then she grabbed the bed sheets and balled her hand into a fist. Her eyes were still closed and she started to sweat heavily. Inuyasha and Hojo looked at her with worry. They had no idea what was going on with Kagome. She then began to talk in her sleep.

"No…………………."

"I don't………………..love you…………."

"Please leave me alone…………………………….."

"Inuyasha…………….."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard. He had put everything she had said together. 'After all this time with her and all we've been though she loves Hojo' thought Inuyasha. "Guess it won't be so easy for you, Inuyasha" said Hojo with a stupidly sly smirk on his face. Inuyasha went to the end of the bed and resumed his position from before Hojo entered the room. He was completely still for about thirty seconds, then he stood up straight and walked over to where the diary had landed and picked it up. He then walked over to Kagome's bedside. She was still twitching and sweating bullets. He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Hojo seemed uncaring. Kagome slowly loosened her grip on the sheets and stopped sweating as much. Inuyasha started toward the door and stopped next to Hojo. "If you do anything to harm her I'll rip your face off and then I'll take her away from you," said Inuyasha as he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him and leaned against it. His head was down and his bangs in his face. He took a deep breath and looked up to find Kagome's mom in front of him. "I know how you truly feel about my daughter and I also know that Hojo asked her to marry him. But I want_ you_ to be the one who marries her. So take this."

She handed him a small black velvet box. Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning look. "Open it," she said. He did as he was told. He opened it and saw a ring. It was nothing fancy, but still breath taking. The ring itself was a simple silver band with a small square cut diamond in the middle. On both sides of the diamond there were small topaz stones. "That ring belonged to Kagome's grandmother. Before she died she told me to give it to the man that truly loved Kagome." Inuyasha just kept looking down at the ring. Neither of them spoke for about five minutes. Inuyasha was the one who broke the silence. "So………………what am I suppose to do with it?" he asked. Kagome's mom fell back anime style. "Your not serious!" she yelled. He nodded his head quickly. She sighed heavily. "When you ask her to marry your suppose to offer her the ring," she said. Inuyasha closed the box and placed it in the pocket of his jeans. "Thanks," he said as her turned and walked down the hall.

Inuyasha walked for almost an hour before he found a small secluded garden near the back of the hospital. It was surround by the walls of the hospital wings and one of the walls was made of glass and that wall had the only door to get in and out of the garden. Inuyasha walked thought the door and walk toward a large tree one of the corners of the garden. He sat under it and looked up at the sky. It was almost sunset. The sky was painted with brilliant colors of purple, orange, red, and some blue thrown in there. The colors looked as if the didn't belong there but they blended together so perfectly. Inuyasha remembered that he was still holding Kagome's diary. "There's no real point of keeping this thing anymore is there," he said to himself holding from one of the corner dangling it. As it dangled in front of his face something fell out. It landed right in front of Inuyasha. It was a piece of paper that was folded up and carefully tucked away in between two pages of the diary. Inuyasha opened the piece of paper and found that it was a page of the diary that had been ripped out. He slowly began to read it. His eyes widened more and more as he read the page. Before he even made it to the last sentence he got up and started running around the hospital trying to find Kagome's scent. As he ran he turned into a human. He was to determined o finding Kagome. Anger was the only emotion going thought his mind.

'Damn it Kagome!'

* * *

**Well want do you think?**

**Don't hate me if you don't like...well i guess you can hate me a little.**

**Have a great day and thank you for reading!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there ppl! Sorry it too so long but now that schools started i don't have as much time as i thought i would. Oh well, what can you do? Blow up the school? Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha...hmmmmm. That may not be a bad idea. Anyways here's chapter 4.**

**Hope ya'll like it! **

**You might find out what that page said or you might not. you gotta read to find out.**

**Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome eyes fluttered open. She looked at her surroundings and slowly sat up. Trying to remember what exactly happened, unaware that Hojo was standing right next to her. 'I remember being in the feudal era and then I started coughing. Inuyasha carried me home. Then everything after that is kind of fuzzy. Where am I now' thought Kagome.

"Kagome! Thank God your awake!" yelled Hojo as he tried to hug Kagome.

"Where's Inuyasha? I remember hearing his voice earlier," said Kagome putting her hand to stop Hojo's embrace.

"When I got here all he said was, "Good someone else can watch this worthless wench. I'm out of here.""

"Your lying……….Inuyasha won't say that" Kagome's eyes started to swell with tears but she would let them fall.

"Why would I lie to you? That guy's not even worth your time. He'd be better off in the streets eating out of a dumpster."

"You don't know what you're talking about. He…………" Kagome was cut off.

"He should just go home. It's obvious that he doesn't care about you."

Kagome started to shake with anger. She gripped the sheets once again and let her tears escape her eyes. Hojo leaned in to see what was wrong with her. SMACK! Kagome's hand had struck Hojo in the face leaving Hojo wide eyed and Kagome out of breath. "SHUT UP HOJO! You don't anything about Inuyasha. So don't…………" Kagome was cut off again but not by Hojo. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth and began coughing. Her coughing grew worse and worse. Blood soon stained her hands and wouldn't stop

XxXxXxXxXxXxX WiTh InUyAsHa XxXxXxXxXxX 

'Where the hell is she? And why this hell does this place have to big?' thought Inuyasha as he continued to run though the hospital. He was stopped several times by nurse. They told him not to run in the hospital, but he just pushed them aside and ran twice as fast.

Inuyasha stopped after about twenty minutes of running to rest. 'I hate being human! If I were still a half demon then I would have found Kagome's scent by now! That and I won't have to stop and rest. At least I don't have to wear this hat anymore.' He leaned against a wall to catch his breath. There were three nurses running around like little kids did when they had a sugar rush. He overheard their conversation.

"We need to go to room 159! That girl's having trouble breathing again!"

"Is that the girl that came in this after noon?"

"Yea and she's hacking up blood again! We need to get over there now!

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "She's coughing again! I need to get over there! Where did they say she was………………room 159, right? Oh well. I'll take my chances!' thought Inuyasha as he sprung into a sprint toward Kagome's room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX In ThE FeUdAl ErA XxXxXxXxXxXX 

"AAAARRRRGGGGG! Why did they go to Kagome's time! I need an answer before my head explodes!" yelled Shippo. He had just come in from a day of sitting at the well waiting for his friends to return. The rest of the group sat around a pot of stew. "Waiting around won't mean that they'd come back any faster Shippo. Come and have dinner," said Sango. With a sigh Shippo walked over and plopped down next to Miroku and held out a bowl. "I'm hungry." Sango smiled and poured him some stew.

They ate quietly and after dinner Kiaide said she was going to prey at the shrine and left the group alone in the hut for the night. Shippo fell asleep pretty quickly. He ended up stuffing his face with food so it would keep his mind off his friends. Kirara fell asleep in Sango's lap. Sango sat against a wall of the hut. She stroked her demon friend's head to sooth her sleeping. Once she was sure that Kirara wouldn't wake up, Sango picked her up and placed her next to Shippo. Sango went to the wall she was leaning against and leaned on it once again. She left eyes staring at her. She looked up and saw Miroku looking at her, deep in thought. Her face turned a light pink and quickly looked away. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you remembered our engagement?"

"I-I do," said Sango as she turned a brighter pink.

"Now that the jewel is with Kiaide and Naraku is gone……………….we can live out that promise."

"Miroku………………. I-I don't know what to say"

Miroku got up and walked across the room to where Sango was. He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on the wall behind her. His arm was by her ear and his face about half a foot away from hers. "You don't have to say anything. Just act," he said as he pressed his lips against hers. Sango was resistant at first because she was surprised, but then she relaxed into it. She rapped her arms around his neck and Miroku moved the hand that was on the wall to Sango's waist and his other hand to her shoulder. As they continued Miroku slowly began to pull down on Sango's kimono exposing her shoulder.

Sango pulled away from the kiss and covered up her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Miroku sat up right and smiled. "Starting on our family." Sango turned cherry red. SLAP! She left a hand mark on his face.

"What was that for?" asked Miroku.

"Your still the same pervert! We can't do this here! What if Shippo had woken up!"

Sango turned around and went to where the others were sleeping. She laid herself down next to Shippo. "We'll discuss this in the morning, okay," said Sango with her back to Miroku. "As you wish, my dear Sango."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX BaCk WiTh KaGoMe XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Inuyasha got to Kagome's room way before the nurses and doctors. He slammed the door open and found Hojo hugging Kagome. She still struggled to muffle her coughing. Blood had stained her white sheets and hospital gown. He stepped forward. "What do you want!" asked Hojo trying to sound tough. Kagome looked up from her coughing. "Inuyasha………" she said before coughing again.

"Don't strain yourself Kagome," said Inuyasha as he stepped forward.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to my fiancée," said Hojo with a smirk.

"I thought I told you not to call her that you…………."

"Why wouldn't I? After all she is my fiancée."

Inuyasha went wide eyed. He stepped back and looked down so you couldn't his eyes behind his raven black hair. "HOJO! Inuyasha please don….." said Kagome before she cut off.

"I hope you're happy together……….. I'll tell the others you won't be coming back Kagome," said Inuyasha as he headed toward the door. He crammed his hand in his pockets and felt the small velvet box. He pulled it out and turned to Kagome. "I'm suppose to give this to you," said Inuyasha as he tossed the box over to Kagome. It landed on her lap. When she picked it up she heard the door slam. 'Inuyasha………..why are you leaving me like this. After everything we've been though.' Kagome examined the small box before opening it. When she opened it she was breath taken. "I-It's my grandmother's ring. He was going to ask me to marry him," said Kagome. She began to cry. Her coughing had subsided when Inuyasha through the box at her. "Since he's out of the picture, you'll marry me right?" asked Hojo. SMACK! Kagome had slapped him again, leaving bloody steaks against his cheek. At that moment two nurses, a doctor, and Kagome's mom came in the room. "I HATE YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU THE GUY I LOVE IS GONE!" yelled Kagome before barring her face into hands and crying. Kagome's mom ran over to try and comfort her daughter. "Everyone please leave. I'll take care of her." The doctor nodded and led everyone out of the room.

"He's gone! He's gone! He was gonna ask me marry him!" sobbed Kagome

"I know hun. He came into the waiting room and asked for Sota to walk him back home."

"Oh mom! What do I do now? He thinks I love Hojo……..but I don't…. I love him. I love Inuyasha!"

"Then tell him that sweetheart. He left this for you though," she said as she handed Kagome a small red book with a big sticky note on it.

"It's my diary…………why did he have it?"

"He just told me to give it to you."

Kagome read the note. It said:

Kagome 

_I'm sorry, but I read this book of yours._

_I wish you the best with Hobo. But I still love you Kagome._

_I don't think it's best for you to return the feudal era._

_Stay here with your family._

_And let that guy know that I'll kill him if he ever hurts you._

_Goodbye Kagome_

_I love you!_

_P.S. I mad at you for what you did!_

_If you don't know what I'm talking about it's one that page that_

_You keep tuck away in this book._

Kagome had a confused look on her face. She started to flip through the diary trying to find what he was talking about. She found it in the very back. It was folded up and tucked in so tightly that not even shaking the book would get it lose. Once she got it out she began to read it. 'DAMN!' she though as she jumped out bed.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" asked her mom with panic in her voice.

"I need to go and find Inuyasha," she stated as she carefully removed her IV needles from her arm.

"But you're still not well!"

"I don't care! He needs to know something and I'm make sure he finds out!"

"Then you'll need this," said her mom as she handed her a spare change of clothes.

"Thanks mom."

Within 30 seconds she was dressed and running down the hallway trying to find an exit. Once she found one She whistled for a taxi. One came to a screeching halt right in front of her. "Take me to the shrine and step on it!" yelled Kagome as she entered the taxi. The driver gave a nod and drove off.

Kagome looked out the window of the taxi. She looked up at the stars.

'Please wait for me Inuyasha. You need to hear something. And I need to give you an answer.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope ya'll liked it **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi yall!**

**Here's the newest chapter!**

**I'm not gonna keep yall waiting...Enjoy!! -**

* * *

Kagome bolted out of the taxi as soon as the shrine stairs came into view. She didn't even wait for the taxi to come to a full stop, she just opened the door and jumped out. "Thank you… um here take this," said Kagome as she handed the driver her entire wallet. The driver happily took it. Kagome hurried up the stairs as fast as she could for two reasons. One, she wanted to reach Inuyasha to tell him the truth and to be in his warm embrace and second; she only had two dollars in her wallet. She ran up the cold cement steps two at a time so she would reach the top faster. She was only about thirty steps away from reaching the top of the shrine steps, when she felt a sharp pull on her arm. She swung around and saw that it was Hojo who had pulled on the arm. She winced in pain because Hojo's grip was on the exact spot where Kagome's needles had been. Within seconds he had forced Kagome right in front of him. Holding her by the shoulders, his fingers tightening with every breath. Kagome struggled to get away, trying to loosen his grip on her, but he over powered her. "Now then Kagome….please explain why you keep running from me," said Hojo. His eyes narrow and filled with rage. Bleak to all of the surroundings, the lights and noises of the streets. His grip tightening even more, almost as if he wanted to rip her shoulders out of their sockets. Kagome squealed in pain.

'Inuyasha…. please help me!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Meanwhile in the Feudal Era XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"Wow Sango! I didn't know you were so……….aggressive. And for your first time too," said Miroku.

"You know monk, it wouldn't kill you if you were a bit more aggressive too," said Sango with a smirk. In a weak soft pant.

"Well…...what do think……..about …….this?"

"That's better…….I guess……. but is that all you got? Your all talk Miroku!"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait and see."

"Well…. I'm waiting."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!" yelled Shippo.

"SHIPPO!!" they yelled in unison. Both froze with tension as they stared at their small friend.

"When…when did you wake up?" asked Sango.

"Please Shippo…..I can …" Miroku said but was cut off.

"First tell me what you think your doing ….…. with my game!! Kagome gave that to me when I decided to stay in Misuki's village!" yelled Shippo. Kagome had given him a small hand held game that would keep him entertained if he ever got bored. It was a smaller version on an old game. The game where you have two plastic boxers and the point of the game is to punch the other in the stomach so their head pops out. "Our apologies Shippo. Sango woke up and since there was nothing to do we thought you wouldn't mind if we gave you game a try," said Miroku as he handed the game back to Shippo. Sango nodded fiercely in agreement with Miroku. Shippo looked down at the game then at his friends. "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that I'm cranky when I'm waken up from my sleep." He placed the game on the floor and then laid his head back down on the mat and went out like a light. Sango just smiled at the fox demon. "He's got the right idea," she said as she got up from her seated position. "Have sweet dreams my dearest Sango," said Miroku as he leaned his back against the wall of the hut. She walked over to where he was and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder. "I intend to," she said with a smile as she closed her eyes. Miroku smiled as well. He placed a hand around her waist making sure not to ruin their nice moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Back with Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

"Let go of me Hojo!" yelled Kagome. She was having a hard time getting away because of their location. If she tried to pull backwards then she might hit herself on the steps behind her and if she pushed forward then they would both go tumbling down the stairs. "What happened to you? You were never like this before! What made you change?" asked Kagome, now crying because of the frustration that came with trying to escape. Hojo gave a devilish cackle. "You brought this change upon me Kagome. Last year when you decided to go out with me, I was so happy. Finally I had you to myself, finally I had I chance to make you feel the same way I feel about you, but then that guy came along and took you away. You happily went along with him! It was then that I decided that if I didn't toughen up I would never have a shot at having you," said Hojo. He pulled Kagome in closer to him, one hand still securely on her shoulder and the other behind her neck, trying to bring her in for a kiss. He was about an inch away from her face when Kagome yelled, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" As she yelled she pushed Hojo away from her. He struggled to keep his balance on the edge of the step before falling backwards, tumbling down the stairs like a slinky in those fake commercials. Kagome stumbled a bit too. She fell backwards; she caught herself as she hit her cheek on the edge of one of the stairs.

"Kagome!" yelled a familiar voice behind.

She whipped her head around hoping to find a certain half demon, but to her dismay she found her younger brother, Sota, with a completely shocked look upon his face. Apparently he had seen Kagome have her struggle with Hojo. He rushed over to her and threw himself into her chest, tightening his grip around her waist as he hugged his older sister. "Kagome are you alright? Why are you here? You're supposed to be in the hospital! Did Hojo hurt you? Talk to me Kagome!" Kagome just placed her hand on Sota's head and stoked his dark hair. She sighed heavily and kissed her brother's head. He looked up with tears in his eyes, forcing a small smile. "I'm fine. Worry more about Hojo; he took a pretty nasty fall. Go inside and call an ambulance," said Kagome in a stern voice. Sota nodded his head and started back for the house with no hurry and without defying or questioning his orders. Before he even made it to the door, he looked back at his sister. She was standing in front of the sacred tree, looking up at it with blank eyes. "He went done the well awhile ago. You might be able to catch up to him if you go now. Just be careful," said Sota from a far. Without turning to face him, Kagome nodded and ran to the well house.

She opened the door and was immediately engulfed in darkness. She was care walking down the steps and once she was on the floor she started feeling around for the well. Once she found it, without any hesitation, she jumped into it. A warm blue light surrounded her. Once the light faded she knew she was in the Feudal Era. She climbed the rope ladder to the top. She slowly climbed over the edge and found herself out of breath. 'Inuyasha better be close by…. I don't know how much longer I can last out here' Kagome started toward the village, making a trip to the sacred tree first. When she arrived at the tree her legs gave out on her. She found herself lying on the cold hard ground. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry. Her tears burned as they rolled down her face. She tried to get up on her feet but only managed to raise herself up to her knees. Her legs didn't want to cooperate with her, no matter how hard she forced them. She just stayed there. Everything was failing her. She couldn't walk, she could breathe, and she couldn't find Inuyasha. She reached into her pocket and found the small velvet box. She held it in her hands. A cold breeze sweat over her and she began to cry harder. She opened the small box and saw the ring. It sparkled in the little light around her as she removed it from the box and slipped it onto her left hand index finger **(A/N: I don't think that's the right finger but OH WELL! DEAL WITH IT!)**. She held out her hand and examined it closely, then quickly pulled both her hands into her chest. "Oh Inuyasha if you only knew how much I…hic… how much I… oh Inuyasha!" cried Kagome.

"How much you what?" asked a familiar voice.

Kagome stopped crying. She stopped breathing. All she could do was look up and see Inuyasha. His violet eyes gleaming. As if happy and angry at the same time.

"Well answer the question," snarled Inuyasha.

"H-how much I-I-I ….what I mean to say is…I…," Kagome trailed of after that. She stared at the grass after that.

"Well if you aren't going to answer that question then answer this one: why are you here and wearing my robes?"

"These were the only spear cloths that my mom found and I wanted to get out of there so quickly to find you that I…" she was cut off.

"Why did you want to find me?"

"I wanted to ask why you left me at the hospital?"

"Well I was fucking mad and you seemed to be pretty happy with Hobo."

"You mad because of this right?" asked Kagome holding up the folded diary page. She opened it and read it aloud. **(the moment you've all been waiting for )**

_"There's no date on this entry. I don't need one. I'm always going to remember last night. Hojo and I went out. I did it to make Inuyasha mad and it seemed to work. Half way through the night he can up to Hojo and forced him to let me leave with him. Hojo made no real protest to it. I paid no real attention to what Inuyasha was yelling at me on the walk back to my apartment. Once we made it my apartment I unlocked the door, threw my purse on the coffee table, and plopped down on the couch. Inuyasha sat down to me next to me and continued to rant. I only looked dead ahead of me until I heard him whisper something under his breath. Probably talking to himself or something._

_Neither of us said anything for a while. He was the one to break the silence._

_"Kagome…do you want to be with me…truly"_

_"Of course I do! But at times you seem so focused on other things that it seems you don't care about me"_

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE"_

_"It seems that was from time to time"_

_"But it's not true!"_

_"Then prove it Inuyasha!"_

_Next thing I knew Inuyasha had pinned me to the couch. My hands above my head. He kissed me. Once his lips were against mine he let go of my hands. I pulled on his collar and deepened the kiss. I guess he didn't want to be one-upped or something because the next thing I knew we were in my bedroom, under the sheets. I know this isn't a good thin because I swore to myself that I would stay a virgin until I married, but it felt right to me. And I'm glad this happened with the guy I love."_

"Yea that's it," answered Inuyasha.

"Why are you so mad at what happened that night. I was a good thing…or do you not think so?" asked Kagome. She was still staring at the floor on her knees.

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it!" yelled Kagome. She made total eye contact with Inuyasha when she yelled this, her eyes steaming with tears.

"Do you remember what we said the next morning?"

------------------------------------------------FlAsHbAcK--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up to bright foggy light streaming through the window of the bedroom. The looked over at the alarm clock. It was 6:13 am. **(A/N: in the past years Inuyasha and Kagome have been together, Inuyasha has learned a lot of stuff and their functions in the Modern Era) **He brought himself with the help of his elbows and exposed his bare chest to the cold air. He then looked over at Kagome. She had most of the sheets wrapped around her body. She was turned toward the edge of the bed. Inuyasha started to pull on the sheets. Kagome was barely awake when he was doing this. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? It's cold." Inuyasha just pulled harder on the sheets. He kept at it until Kagome turned toward his and said, "It's cold! Why are you pulling the sheets away from me?" Inuyasha just smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "Still cold?" he asked. She just shook her head and blushed crimson. The sheets cover Inuyasha up to his waist and Kagome up to her neck.

"Tell me something Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Like what"

"Whatever you want. Something happy or a worry. A wish or…"

"A wish?"

"Yea. What do you wish for Kagome?"

"To have everyone around me to be happy"

"That's a really selfless wish."

"What's your wish?"

"Um….dunno. My wish is to have you with me like this forever."

"Not forever."

"What? Why not?"

"Because people might think it's a little weird if we're both naked all the time"

"You know what I mean!"

Kagome nuzzled her head into his chest and said, "Yea I know. And that's a wish we can work on together." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. "I know we make it come true…if we stay with each other."

-------------------------------------------EnD fLaShBaCk--------------------------------------------

"Oh Inuyasha." said Kagome. Tears still running down her face.

"And that's only part of it! But I don't need to explain myself to you. You should go back home! Seal that damned well and live your life with that bastard," he said as he walked away. Kagome froze. She couldn't do anything to stop him. Her legs refused to work. Her vision began to blur. 'Inuyasha…..no….you can't leave me…..Inuyasha…..'

"I LOVE YOU!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha whirled around saw Kagome struggling to stand. She was up on her feet but they kept shaking. "What did you say?" asked Inuyasha, unsure of what he just heard. Kagome leaned over on the tree, her breathing heavy and her head beaded with sweat. "I said that I'm in love with you Inuyasha." with that her legs gave way. Inuyasha ran up and caught her before she fell. She pulled herself up and leaned against his chest. "But…I thought you and Hojo….," mumbled Inuyasha. Kagome clutched his shirt and looked up at his perfect violet eyes. "No. Hojo was lying to you. I never loved him," she seemed to be loosening her grip, "I only…love…you…" her voice faded. She had passed out from overexertion. Inuyasha smiled at the woman in his arms. Her face seemed at peace and her breathing was normal again. He cradled her bridal style and walk back to well.

* * *

"Mmmm…. where am I?" asked Kagome opening her eyes from her long sleep. She looked around her. She was in the hospital again. It was a different room though. Her last room was tiny and had no windows. This one was a bit bigger, about the size of a normal bedroom. And it had a huge window to the left of her. She could see the streets and buildings and beyond that she could see a hint of the family temple. She smiled. Then she looked around the room. There were two chairs a side table and something that looked like a coffee table but taller. On that table was a vase with bright yellow daises and what looked like a card. She tried to rub her eyes but as soon as she touched her face a cold sting followed she looked at her hands and saw the engagement ring still there. She blushed as she looked at it. She at her hand to her side and felt velvet. She looked at what she was touching and saw two white ears. Inuyasha was fast asleep next to Kagome. A chair pulled up to the side of her bed and his head resting on the edge of the bed. Kagome took this opportunity to scratch behind his ears. He weakness. She scratched his ears and giggled at him as he twitched.

"What the hell is your fuckin…oh…. Kagome. Your awake?" said Inuyasha as he grabbed her wrist not knowing who was teasing him. She only giggled and nodded. "Did you bring me back?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sat back in the chair and sighed. "Yea. You passed out in the Feudal Era. And you had a fever so I brought you back here," said Inuyasha. Kagome leaned over and kissed his check. Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Thank you."

All was quiet for about five minutes. They were enjoying each other's company for the time being. "Did you get me those flowers Inuyasha?" asked Kagome pointing at the vase across the room. Inuyasha got up and walked over to where they were. He picked them up along with the card and brought them to Kagome before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "No. I didn't get you these. That Hojo guy brought them by. He had a really bad wounds on his arms and left leg. He also had bandages around his head," said Inuyasha. Kagome stared at the flowers for a while. "What does the card say?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome opened the envelope and took out the card. It had a white puppy on it that looked like Inuyasha, Kagome smiled at that. When she opened it only had one line of writing. And Kagome knew he really meant it.

_I'm sorry…_

Kagome closed the card and sighed. Then she leaned against Inuyasha's arm. He looked at her with a questioning look, but he let it leave him. "I'm glad to have you by my side," said Kagome without looking up at him. "Me too, Kagome" said Inuyasha, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"What you said in the forest…"

"I meant every word."

"And the ring…"

"What about it?"

"Your mom said that it was meant as a marriage proposal."

"That's right"

"So then….what's your answer?"

* * *

**WOOTNESS!! another chapter down! Hope yall liked it**

**and if yall don't know what Kagomes answer is then your stupid! j/k**

**There's gonna be two more chapters and an epiloge...i hope**

**Hope you guys keep reading!I'm gonna statr a new one soon, hope yall read it when i post it! **

**R&R!**


End file.
